traspesfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:77topaz
¡Hola, bienvenido |1}}|o|a|o(a)}} a ! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Primera Liga de Traspes. ¡Por favor, deja un mensaje en mi discusión si quieres que te ayude con cualquier cosa! Traspes (discusión) 20:24 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Couldn't you help me make the national team page? I saw in the other site that you made football pages that were very nice. Traspes (discusión) 22:13 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Sure. Is there any particular aspect you need help with? 77topaz (discusión) 22:14 17 nov 2013 (UTC) To organize all the players of the team so be able to be in a table like in here http://carrington.wikia.com/wiki/Brunant_national_football_team. Traspes (discusión) I guess it wouldn't be hard to translate the header: The rest of the lines of the table are relatively simple. But, I see what you mean. Would that go under a header "Equipo"? 77topaz (discusión) 22:23 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Yes, it can be Jugadores o tambien Equipo, lo que quieras. Traspes (discusión) 22:24 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Mapas Sabes como hacer mapas para las ciudades? Yo los copie de aqui http://da.nation.wikia.com/ pero no se si tu sabes crearlos o modificarlos para porder usar aqui. Traspes (discusión) I have a bit of experience with wikicode maps, but the expert on the subject (also the person who made those maps, I believe) is the user "Ooswesthoesbes". 77topaz (discusión) 00:25 19 nov 2013 (UTC) But do you thoink that you could modify the maps a little bit so that we can use in the other locations of Traspes? I can put the streets and mumbers and the locations to the maps. Traspes (discusión) 00:31 19 nov 2013 (UTC) I can try, though Ooswesthoesbes has a lot more experience with the wikicode itself (he's done the maps for numerous wikinations). 77topaz (discusión) 00:34 19 nov 2013 (UTC) Try, but if it is very complicated we can ask him top help us to do the maps of Traspes. I will continue to do the work in the maps that I have put but try if you can modify them to work in the other towns or neighbourhoods. Traspes (discusión) 00:37 19 nov 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll try to help. Do you want me to message Oos or are you fine with doing so yourself? 77topaz (discusión) 00:39 19 nov 2013 (UTC) You can do it, because I don't know who is oos? Traspes (discusión) 02:30 19 nov 2013 (UTC) He is the user "Ooswesthoesbes". 77topaz (discusión) 03:07 19 nov 2013 (UTC) I do not know who he is. Traspes (discusión) 03:18 19 nov 2013 (UTC) I mean, his username is "Ooswesthoesbes", so you could just write http://es.traspes.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ooswesthoesbes in the URL bar and find him that way. 77topaz (discusión) 03:19 19 nov 2013 (UTC) But he isn;t a member in Traspes, but do you still want for me to give him a message? Traspes (discusión) 03:23 19 nov 2013 (UTC) Yeah, if you message him, you can invite him to join and help us with the wikicode stuff. 77topaz (discusión) 03:24 19 nov 2013 (UTC) Okay! I messaged him. Traspes (discusión) 03:34 19 nov 2013 (UTC) D o you think the maps of Alcacer are nice? And also do you have ideas for the neighbourhoods in the city. Traspes (discusión) 03:06 21 nov 2013 (UTC) I changed the name of the template so it's now Plantilla:Lugares de Traspes. Traspes (discusión) 03:51 25 nov 2013 (UTC) Hey, so how do you plan to make the league here? And you know, if we did not count top scorers we could hold matches without having to fill in squads yet. HORTON11: • 15:09 25 nov 2013 (UTC) You should make a person. Maybe you want to be in the govenrment? Traspes (discusión) 23:48 8 dic 2013 (UTC) Deberias regresar aqui, que no has editado por un tiempo ya. Traspes (discusión) 03:42 28 dic 2013 (UTC) Que crees de mi pagina de policia. Que mas le puedo agregar. Traspes (discusión) 04:27 12 ene 2014 (UTC) Can you copy the template of books from Brunant to here, because I don't know how. 23:56 16 ene 2014 (UTC) When I put the template in here it only showed Plantilla:Book. Traspes (discusión) 00:30 17 ene 2014 (UTC) Volcanic area I added the volcanic and thermal area for Cerro Verde. You can put more information if you have ideas. Traspes (discusión) 03:17 27 ene 2014 (UTC) Museums and the monument Do you have any ideas that I can do for the museums and the monuments? I want to make more but also later better the page quality. Traspes (discusión) 02:46 9 feb 2014 (UTC) Hi, it's good that you are back! I am going to complete some of the games of the league, but you can do some too. Traspes (discusión) 02:33 21 feb 2014 (UTC) Los partidos para el dia 18 I did the score of this weekend and also I will do the positions table. But if there is an error when I do it, can you help me to fix it? Traspes (discusión) 03:47 9 mar 2014 (UTC) Si quieres puedo agregar los goleadores para la fecha de hoy de la liga. Traspes (discusión) 00:24 16 mar 2014 (UTC) The IWO Traspes is already now a member of the IWO and a council is being made for all of the countries. So, do you want to be one of the members of Traspes? I chose me to be a member but you can be the second! See this page: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:International_Wiki_Organisation. Traspes (discusión) 15:04 16 mar 2014 (UTC) You nead to make a person and add to the talk of the IWO page. \Traspes (discusión) 20:39 16 mar 2014 (UTC) Legal powers of the provinces Do you have any idea on what can be some of the legal powers of the provinces of Traspes?? I want to put some info on the page Provincias de Traspes. Traspes (discusión) 02:28 20 abr 2014 (UTC) Ok, I will look. Maybe the provinces can have a regional government and be in charge of education, public constructions. Traspes (discusión) Goalie Do you have a goalie that I can get for Real Alcacer?? I can give in trade Roberto Maldines. Traspes (discusión) Atlético Alcacer B Si quieres puedes agregar mas jugadores al equipo del Atlético Alcacer B. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 02:02 28 oct 2014 (UTC)